


The Red Strings Club

by Reidzy



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fetish, Foot Fetish, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: У Донована в такую погоду всегда ныло колено. Он хромал заметнее обычного и двигался чуть менее шустро. Но на этот раз ныло кое-что серьезнее какого-то там колена.
Relationships: Brandeis/Donovan (The Red Strings Club)
Kudos: 6





	The Red Strings Club

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на секс без проникновения в одежде и на сочетание темной и светлой кожи, гетерохромофилия (влечение к человеку другой расы).  
> 3:  
> Доновану около 40, Брендэйсу около 20. Они с Брендэйсом они очень давно.

В баре пустынно и тихо. Все ожидаемые клиенты уже давно ушли, но по дребезжащему старенькому радио все еще продолжает играть музыка, словно бармен кого-то ждет в столь поздний час. Акара помогает прибраться и навести порядок. У Донована в такую погоду — за стенами уютного заведения идёт стеной холодный ливень, из-за которого все жители города, напичканные самыми модными и ультра-прогрессивными имплантами, стремятся оказаться побыстрее дома — всегда особенно ощутимо ноет колено. Он хромает заметнее обычного и двигается чуть менее шустро. Нога в такие моменты кажется уродливой конечностью, которая едва тащится за своим владельцем, но Донован все равно не променяет ее на все эти усовершенствованные до идеала запчасти. Ему хочется оставить что-то настоящее в этом мире, в своей жизни.

Например, этот бар, джаз и свою треклятую ногу.

Здесь не хватает только Брендэйса, но владелец заведения надеется, что тот подойдет к самому закрытию. Не для того, чтобы посидеть и выпить в баре, а чтобы составить компанию Доновану и, возможно, сделать свой фирменный массаж.

— К бару подходит Брендэйс, — тихо отзывается приторно-ласковый голос Акары, вызывая у Донована неосознанное раздражение. Всего на мгновение, а после открывается дверь, и становится как-то плевать на настройки голоса у робота. Что вообще может иметь значение, когда заходит Брендэйс, промокший до нитки и отряхивающийся по-собачьи от воды? С мужчины течет рекой, он проходит к столу, забавно чавкая промокшей обувью, и занимает место.

— Мы уже закрываемся, поэтому, я полагаю, ты можешь снять свою обувь и просушить ее.

— Только обувь? — хмыкает мужчина, снимая очки и стаскивая галстук, ставший удавкой. — Родной, будь добр, согрей меня чем-нибудь.

Бармен тяжко вздыхает, но как-то не слишком убедительно. Возможно, из-за теплой улыбки.

Брендэйс полон усталости, стресса и тоски.

С этим вполне может справиться бурбон, разбавленный абсентом и очередным-особенным-ингредиентом. Ловкие и умелые руки всегда привлекают больше внимания, чем напитки. Во всяком случае, у хакера. Привлекательнее рук был разве что **весь** бармен. Рыжие волосы, понимающая улыбка и стойкость, надежность, излучаемые Донованом, по всей видимости, неосознанно.

Неоновый мир за дверями бара продолжает сводить с ума людей. Технологии превращаются в украшения, люди — в шкатулки для них. Впрочем, не Брендэйсу об этом думать и говорить.

— Акара, оставь нас наедине, — мягко говорит бармен, даже не отводя взгляда от темных глаз перед собой. В этот миг ему все равно, куда пойдет Акара: на улицу, в подсобку или в комнату. Рабочий день уже окончен, а значит, бармена не так уж и волнует судьба работников.

— Принести одежду?

Хакер усмехается:

— А ты как думаешь? Имплантов для просушки тела и одежды еще не придумали.

— Отправь эту идею в Supercontinent. Она будет популярна.

Промокший посетитель берет стакан в руку, делая небольшой глоток, и смотрит на спину Донована, облаченную в рубашку и охренительно сексуальный жилет, исчезающую в подсобке. Если бы хакер мог, он бы зашифровал каждую клетку бармена, чтобы читать его мог только он сам.

_Впрочем…_

_Разве это бы отличалось от их отношений сейчас?_

Когда бармен возвращается со стопкой одежды, напиток Брендэйс уже выпил, обувь и носки стянуты, брюки небрежно закатаны, а рубашка расстегнута на несколько пуговиц. Донован — _oх, черт, он ведь в два раза старше этого неуёмного засранца, так какого хрена сходит с ума от вида доступной взгляду темной кожи и уходящих под брюки, едва заметных, темных волос?_ — замирает ненадолго, а после потягивает свою одежду.

— Ты можешь пройти в комнату. Не делай вид, что впервые видишь это место, — закатывает глаза Донован.

От хакера пахло бренди. А еще этими отвратительными неоновыми сигаретами — чем-то кислым и горьким одновременно.

В одежде Донована хакер смотрится, конечно, еще лучше, чем в своей: сочетание его темной кожи, бордовой футболки и свободных кремовых штанов было, на вкус Донована, потрясающим.

И, конечно же, притягательные нагие ступни.

— Если ты хочешь меня съесть, ты должен помнить, что я почти наполовину состою из железа, — ехидно отзывается Брендэйс, не смущаясь такого откровенного взгляда от бармена.

Бармен напоминал Хакеру сошедшего ведьмака из легенд: высокий и статный, с подтянутой фигурой и ярко-голубыми глазами. А какие чудеса он творил своими напитками!..

_И языком._

В голове у Брендэйса проносится много пошлых мыслей, картин и воспоминаний. Этот бармен, о котором мечтает едва ли не каждая женщина и многие мужчины, заглядывающие в это местечко, уже очень давно отдал предпочтение темнокожему почти-киборгу, моложе на -надцать лет.

— Надо постирать твою одежду и… И выключи свет в баре. Перейдем в мою обитель.

Там, в глубине бара, стоит, притаившись, темная дверь, за которой начинается то, что Донован называет «моя обитель». Это — почти однокомнатная квартира. В просторной комнате располагается обустроенная гостиная со всеми необходимыми предметами быта.

Святая святых для Донована.

Сюда не попасть учтивой, идеальной Акаре.

Сюда был ход только бармену и Брендэйсу.

Одежду хакера бармен замачивает и кидает в старенькую машинку. Даже здесь, за дверью, отделяющей от бара, время остановлено где-то в неопределенном понятии «прошлое». Словно мир замирает за дверями всего этого заведения.

Трудно сказать, когда именно Брендэйс занимает свое место на диване, заваливаясь на спину, а Донован усаживается у самого края, укладывая чужие ноги себе на колени, но Брендэйс закрывает глаза и растворяется от прикосновений чужих прохладных рук, разминающих ступни, надавливающих на нижнюю ее часть, оглаживающих пальцы. Хакер не замечает, когда чужие пальцы начинают мягко забираться выше, до косточки, проходясь невесомо по сухожилию, а после по икре, но ощутимо вздрагивает, когда Донован приподнимает его ногу и прижимается к ней щекой.

Если открыть глаза, можно увидеть, как контрастно выглядит бледный, почти белый Донован, прижимаясь к горячей коже, и как рыжие распущенные волосы дополняют этот контраст, смягчая.

Кожа Брендэйса всегда пахнет металлом, но на ощупь кажется достаточно настоящей.

Мужчина прикрывает глаза и ведет губами по доступной коже, кусает за косточку, широким движением лижет нижнюю часть ступни от пятки до кончиков пальцев, кусает за один из них. Он укладывает ногу себе на плечо и рукой нежно касается икры, ведет к колену, надавливая на впадинку.

Брендэйс шумно выдыхает и вздрагивает, наконец-то открывая глаза.

Эта нежность, эти прикосновения вызывают у хакера дрожь и истому.

Доновану не нужно что-то говорить или шептать, вульгарно тянуться к паху и нахально лапать — эти касания интимнее всего на свете. Они заводят Берндэйса, заставляют трепетать от предвкушения.

Светлая рука перетекает к самому колену и выводит на нем невесомо круги.

Щекотно. И ужасно возбуждающе.

Хакер мычит сквозь сомкнутые губы и вдавливается в диван, чтобы, не дай боже, не прервать Донована!

Мужчина продолжает незатейливые прикосновения, целует в пятку полукиборга и опускает его ногу. Теперь ему доступны обе ступни, поэтому умелые руки начинают мягко их разминать, от чего у Брендэйса все-таки сбивается дыхание. Эта реакция безумно нравится Доновану. Даже самые кибернизированные мозги в этом мире не могут противостоять соблазнам и плотским желаниям.

У бармена узловатые косточки на пальцах, которые манят темнокожего хакера. Он тянется рукой к чужой ладони, а когда бармен склоняется, протягивая ее, тянет уже всего мужчину на себя, заставляя лечь сверху.

Брендэйсу нравится ощущать чужую тяжесть, прижиматься горячим пахом к Доновану, чувствовать его запах. Рыжие прядки щекочут кожу. Хакер обхватывает губами пальцы бармена, языком обводя косточки, и откровенно млеет, когда Донован нежно водит носом по его скуле.

Бармен лишает хакера своих пальцев, чтобы уже влажными коснуться его бока, провести влажную дорожку по чувствительным ребрам. Хакера почти подбрасывает на этом диване, он стонет и жмурится. Чужие пальцы доходят до подмышек, а после спускаются обратно и ниже, оглаживая выпирающую косточку таза.

На ухо Брендэйс слышит глубокое, слишком медленное дыхание Донована: тот берет воздух большими порциями и медленно выдыхает, чтобы не казаться возбужденным. Только твердый пах, сокрытый штанами, выдает бармена.

Ни одному из них не нужно предаваться «акту любви», чтобы кончить. Бармена уже много лет не хватает надолго, а Брендэйсу достаточно этого момента, когда Донован впивается в его бедро со всей силы, хрипит на ухо и содрогается от оргазма, лежа прямо поверх хакера.

А после никому из них не хочется вставать, идти в ванну и прибираться: они продолжают лежать, даря ленивые прикосновения доступным участкам кожи. Брендэйс чуть двигается, и Донован укладывается рядом, прижимая его к себе жадным движением руки.

У бармена прикрыты глаза.

Брендэйс видит легкую проседь на висках у Донована и перебирает длинные волосы.

Они и засыпают так же, проваливаясь не в сон, а незабытье, разделенное на двоих. И руки темноты бережливо укрывают их где-то по ту грань.

Утром Донован просыпается первым, будит своего любовника. В ванной они приводят себя в порядок и вскоре расходятся по своим делам: Донован — за барную стойку, хакер — за свои революционные дела.

Весь день за дверями бара идет дождь стеной, руки не слушаются бармена, и Нумен предательски молчит. Донован разбивает случайно стакан, и его прошибает словно молнией: _он_ больше не придет. Он не вернется сегодня. И не появится завтра.

Когда Брендэйс звонит, колено все еще отвратно ноет, но на этот раз ноет кое-что еще и куда серьезнее какого-то там колена.

  
_Донован полон печали, тоски и одиночества._


End file.
